Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 is the 195th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Far Cry 5. It was published on April 10, 2018. Far Cry 5 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry 5 on YouTube "A gaming experience that really seemed like it was going to have something to say about modern U.S. politics, but ended up being just another excuse to blow shit up on an ATV." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry 5 Script From the company that makes you climb more towers than a telephone repairman comes the newest open-world tour-de-lethal-force that’s more American than an eagle firing an M-16 while shotgunning a beer. Far Cry 5 Blast into the frenetic action of Far Cry' ''once again as you return from your travels to tropical islands and far flung mountain paradises to exotic, uhh, Montana.... Where you'll take down an insidious cult and dismantle their weird sovereign state in a '''GTA-esque cartoon of middle America where every house has a bunker, the extremist militias are racially diverse, and every person you meet is a redneck with a mullet and a quest to get their truck back. In a gaming experience that really seemed like it was going to have something to say about modern U.S. politics, but ended up being just another excuse to blow s*** up on an ATV! Drop into the heartland of Hope County, Montana and strap on the boots of the nameless new junior deputy that you'll customize with looks you'll never see because this is an PFS! Then team up with companions like: Grace, the serious sniper; Cheeseburger, the cult-hating bear; or Gary, your real life friend who's kind of an asshole. To bring down the nefarious cult leader Joseph Seed and his dubious doomsday plan. Along with his lieutenants, televangelist guy, alt-right haircut guy, and some sort of drug wizard by gunning your way through their seemingly limitless supply of bearded mountain lunatics. In a plotline that unravels entirely if anyone has cell phone service. Although I guess if neither kidnapping a U.S. Marshall or building a giant state got the government to care, nothing will. Build up your #Resistance in each of Far Cry's 5's ''three regions. As you take down compounds and bunkers, blow up the cult's surprising amount of infrastructure, explore the unique prepper stash puzzles, and help random weirdos with their dumb problems -- until the game decides you were having too much fun, and throws a bunch of planes and trucks at you, then kidnaps you in the middle of your side missions to lecture you about sin or whatever. In four story sequences that always end up feeling like they're trying a little too hard. Okay, look, one charismatic monologue-y mastermind was alright, but four? Someone please just throw me into a bear! Discover the unique open world of hope county, that finally gets rid of the tower climbing and lets you discover new missions organically. As you take time out of liberating the county to become a stunt driver, play duck hunt, fish like you're playing a JRPG, and coordinate a testicle festival. yes, you heard me right, testicle festival! then, if you just can't get enough ''Far Cry, jump into the arcade mode, where you can play endless badly made user maps and the most dashed-up afterthought of a PVP mode to ever grace a triple A game. Because why pay designers to build it, when your fans will do it for free?! Honestly, it's the most American thing about this game! So cry far and let slip the dogs of war for some of the best Far Cry ''gameplay there's ever been, cocked with a ''Far Cry-esque narrative that started to feel like a parody of itself. But that doesn't really matter, because even if it was the best story they'd ever told, it would still be overshadowed by that time you blew up a bear with dynamite! Yee haw! You see how high that varmint went?! Whoo! Starring: But They Did Not Shoot The Deputy; Revolver Eatsalot; Surprise M@otherF#cker; John Wayne Gacy; Shellshock Conor McGregor; Poison Ivy; Millennial Charles Manson; Clearly Danny McBride; Hollbilly Howard Hughes; Goth Croft; She Hurk; Dingodile; Quiet But With Clothes; Right to Arm Bears; Snagglepuss; and The Very Best Boy dog. for Far Cry 5 was 'American Cry 5.']] American Cry 5 Hey, you know what's better than beating someone down with a baseball bat? Beating someone down with, like seven baseball bats! Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Far Cry. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Far Cry 5 has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Game Trailer highlighted the game's "many tropes – including enough stuff to re-label it American Cry 5." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Far Cry 5 Gets an Honest Game Trailer, Complete With Exploding Bears '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Ubisoft Toronto Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games